Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water sprinklerr, in particular to a water sprinklerr capable of providing an automatic water sprinkling function within a certain region.
Description of the Prior Art
To the maintenance of a large area lawn, the supervisor commonly uses an automatic water sprinklerr to watering the grasses. A conventional water sprinklerr ejects water by a constant pressure so that the conventional water sprinklerr ejects a water beam by a certain ejection distance; and the conventional water sprinklerr is further provided with a pivoting member, the pivoting member is repeatedly pivoted back and forth to shield the water beam ejected from the water sprinkler. Hence, the water beam ejected from the water sprinklerr spreads over a certain region to moisturize the grasses within the region. However, the sprinkling region of the conventional water sprinklerr is insufficient.
Therefore, a modified water sprinklerr is provided to solve the aforementioned problem. One end of the ejection head of the modified water sprinklerr is moved along a rail, so that the ejection head can perform a periodical pivoting motion and allow the ejection distance of the water beam ejected from the modified water sprinklerr to be changed. In conjunction with the aforementioned pivoting member, the sprinkling range of water spread from modified water sprinklerr can be enlarged. However, the pivoting member has to move along with the movement of the ejection head to shield the water beam ejected from the ejection head; while the pivoting member pivots reciprocatingly itself. Therefore, the whole structure of the modified water sprinkler is quite complicated, and it is hard to adjust the sprinkling range of the water sprinkler having such complicated structure.